


Fnaf: Into the Pit

by DeadPuppetBoi



Series: Book Series AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Fazbear's Fright, Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Into The Pit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPuppetBoi/pseuds/DeadPuppetBoi
Summary: Basically, these are all stories centered around the novel Fnaf: Into the Pit from the characters, the setting, and even story-wise convoluted into my Fnaf Au. Some or maybe a lot of these characters or settings may change for the sake of my Au but the stories mainly stay the same or somewhat different. I’ve been branching out these ideas for a while now and that I’ve been writing these stories down I’d figured that I needed to share them to an even larger audience.
Series: Book Series AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Oswald’s Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a summary of what Oswald’s story is like in my Au...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me ranting about the story a bit and then going on about my take on the story and how it contributes to my Au. 
> 
> Animal death is the warning I have so far in this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip.

So my Oswald is the same as the original with only one slight difference and that would be him having asthma. And because of his condition, the house he lives in with his parents is to be cleaned and as well as Jinx to prevent him from getting an attack.

Oswald does carry around his inhaler with him and he does keep in check with himself as well as to be as healthy and not pressure his lungs so much as to give himself an attack. So with that, Oswald is an introvert that reads manga, draws a lot of weird robots animals, and especially watches his favorite shows on tv when the time is just right. And since with his condition, Oswald’s parents have had a tough time paying the bills as well as getting medication for Oswald himself every month or so, so Oswald does feel a lot of guilt for having a condition he himself couldn't control from birth.

So when school ends and his best friend Ben is nowhere to play with as well as the town being as boring as it is, Oswald does then discover the ’time-traveling ball pit’ and resorts to that for his way to escape his problems and have fun for once. Him being cautious at the timeline he's in and also on how he hangs out with his new friends Mike and Chip, all three of them going around the seemingly endless pizzeria finding out new animatronic's and new games to play with. But there is someone who doesn't want Oswald to be there...

The way I see it in my Au, Oswald didn't go back in time, he went through some type of wormhole of some sort, thus getting him not into a Fazbear Location but instead UCN itself. But since Ryan was being aware like he always is, as immediately as Oswald entered his own world, he changed the environment as immediately as Oswald crawled out of the ball pit. It was quick, way too quick, and everything was set up all disfigured but overall normal as it is with the company being cheap with how they handled their own franchise.

The kids and the people Oswald either meet of sewing are just replicated of people or children Ryan saw back when he was The Marionette in the pizzeria. It was all very quick and William was forced to be put into the back held by as many as ten animatronic's to keep him quiet, and as soon as Oswald left, everything went back to normal. But the more Oswald kept coming back, the more attention Ryan would put on the kid and the world itself while William would then have a free range of being himself with his iconic Springbonnie costume.

There have been many attempts of Ryan telling Oswald to leave, which many of them were ignored, but the main one was that of Oswald seeing the decaying corpses of Micheal and his gang. Ryan standing in the midst of them, his head split wide open, blood spilling out, he reached out his hand to point out of the doorway and screamed for Oswald to run away before he gets him. Oswald then saw William, in his blood-soaked suit, and in his sudden shock, he turned around and ran away, the realization that he may get an asthma attack didn't get to him at all, all Oswald wanted to do was go home.

As soon as Oswald got out of the ball pit, after seeing his own father get taken in, he started to have an asthma attack, his hands furiously searching around his pockets to get his inhaler only to find nothing but lint. It wasn't until he saw a tall and emerging golden form come out of the ball pit, his eyes going wide to see the bunny himself having his own inhaler in hand. Oswald didn't have enough time to react before the golden bunny himself immediately got to him, shoving the inhaler into his mouth and giving him his medicine, the young boy too busy wheezing and getting the medicine into his lungs to even realize that he was being carried towards his Father’s car. 

He tries to fight back, but before he knew it, he was in the car with the golden bunny, his hands around his inhaler and his eyes onto the dazed state of the man before him. William was in a daze, even he couldn't comprehend what was happening, his own body reacting out of his comprehension and before he knew it, he was already parked up onto the front of Oswald’s house. God knows how he got there but he did, and with what sanity he built up for himself, he grabbed Oswald and pulled him out of the car and into the house, the small boy trying to get away but unfortunately couldn't. The two went inside and Oswald immediately ran to his room, his heart beating so hard in his chest, he covered his ears when the golden bunny reasoned with itself that it indeed was free.

So the story goes along as it does in the book but it goes on a little longer; William taking the role of Oswald’s father and doing everything that he can to make Oswald silent about the situation, even if it didn't even make any sense to him either. William didn't know why many people but Oswald see him as another man, but he went along with it, not even questioning it at all because, for the first time, he was free from the clutches of his demented son. And to add some salt to the wound, with William finding out of Oswald’s many attempts to convince his mom about the truth, he took care of Jinx, the evidence being left for Oswald himself to find out under the house...

When all of this was happening, Oswald was getting terrible nightmares, many of them being the past of Freddy Fazbears and the influence on how far William would go to have to silence Oswald from telling the truth to anyone. Even when he went back to school, only Gabrielle would be the one to give him enough encouragement to have to face his demons and be himself even with what limited resources he had. And after the rest of the day of thinking about everything, Oswald made it up for himself after school to go get his dad once and for all.

When the bell rang, Oswald made his way towards the pizzeria, not even caring about what happened anymore but to save his dad and make things go right. But even with that, Oswald saw the golden bunny come in after him, both fighting from within the ball pit, both exhausting each other with their efforts to win. But as Oswald kicked William to the net, tangling himself in it, many hands of different kinds of the animatronic's came everywhere, grabbing onto the still struggling suit as they all dragged him down into the depts of the ball pit. 

Oswald got his dad out of the ball pit, suffering from another asthma attack, panicking that he lost his inhaler before Ryan came from within the ball pit, inhaler in hand. He gave the inhaler to Oswald, who greedily took it to calm himself down, and as Oswald’s dad was waking up, Ryan gave out a shushing motion and sunk right back in the ball pit, a permanent smile fixed on his face.

Oswald and his father went to the hospital, Oswald’s mother demanding what happened to both of them, and even when the sad excuse of falling down would be strange especially with Oswald’s bleeding arm. Oswald would only stay quiet, his face as pale and empty as it is until he gave a small smile.

A forced smile that is. 

”Don’t worry, ma, I’m okay, I know I am.”

He stayed silent for a bit.

”A friend of mine told me so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald: pls  
> William: *dead Jinx*  
> Oswald: NOOOOOOOO


	2. Sarah's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, the edginess really do be screaming out from this story, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Body dysmorphia, gore, and death are the main ones so if that disturbs you feel free to skip.

Oh, and poor Sarah too, poor girl just wanted to feel more confident about her body but only got pain and suffering at the end of it, it made me sad for her and I wished she had a good ending somehow.

Okay, so here’s my interpretation of the story in my Au, get prepared y'all, I think I may have made it worse or better, but by now that’s expected from me-

So the story is the same as it is, but instead of Eleanor, we got Mangle in our hands here for poor old Sarah to befriend with. They’re interacting with each other started once Sarah catching sight of Mangle’s paw/hand from out of the back of the car.

Now, Mangle being Mangle, Sarah wasn’t going to bring every part of the fox with her, so she took what she can and tried to fix Mangle in her room. The mangled animatronic upon walking up once Sarah started to clean them up, both catching themselves off guard and scaring them both by their reactions.

Mangle was the first to speak, thus prompting Sarah to nervously reply to the mangled fox and then somewhat making a new friendship to it. But, of course, with the discovery of being saved, Mangle prompted Sarah on their creation; a story of them being made by a certain purple man, a young boy giving them the ability to think, and many children tearing them apart for their entertainment.

Sarah was concerned about Mangle’s events about their creation, but when she asked about how the fox was in the back of the car, the mangled fox froze up and looked at Sarah with their single eye.

”You don’t want to know that, dear, its too much even for me to comprehend.”

Sarah stayed silent on that response but before she could ask a question, Mangle was already muttering on how they needed their other parts to function themselves properly. Their distress of being not complete already getting to them, their whining radiating off of their voice box, proclaiming themselves as ’ugly’ and ’useless’.

Sarah, feeling terrible for Mangle, held the robot fox’s hand in her own two hands.

”Don’t worry, I’ll-uh-I’ll get the other parts for you, just please don’t cry.”

Sarah bit her bottom lip, thinking of another term to use for herself for the poor and defenseless creature before her.

”I think you’re beautiful!”

Mangle paused, their only single eye wavering over the small girl as if they had a burning passion overtaken them completely, almost like an obsession.

That was only the beginning…

For the past few days, right after school, Sarah would stroll down the dump to find any more parts Mangle has either suggested or begged for the girl to bring to them. For some reason or another, Sarah felt this complexion to have to do what the fox said because if she didn’t she would have regretted the consequences.

Mangle started to get more and better as time passed by, I mean, they weren’t perfect per day, but they were somewhat kept together by all means necessary. Metal and sites wrapped all around like bows and double knots from Sarah herself as she and Mangle would talk for hours on end. The two have a friendship, although strange, was healthy and overall very caring on both sides of the spectrum.

Sarah venting about the struggles of her body and how much she grew jealous of how other girls would look so perfect apart from herself. Mangle being as understanding as they are, especially with their second head being with them, always comforted Sarah when she needed it most, even when they did invade Sarah’s life a little too much.

Not to be the bummer here, but, Mangle may be as nice and caring as they are with their good manners and being a listener, but they had their ways of bending it their frustrations as well. Take, for example, Sarah’s room starts to change a lot from what it was before; no more pictures of models on the wall, or messy paperwork or trash leftover, and even that Freddy plushie was taken care of by Mangle themselves.

And by taken care of, I mean by Mangle furiously tearing down the posters, ripping some useless stuff apart, and tearing open the Freddy plushie in half as to vent out their frustrations of being taken apart and never put back together again.

Great method: 10/10.

Now, one day, Sarah came over to her house, as usual, a little upset about how the day went so far but overall excited to see how Mangle was doing. But as she entered her home, she felt something was off in her home, like there was this strange presence around but she really couldn’t put it into words as to why she felt that way.

Sarah went inside her house, looking around for a bit before calling out Mangle, trying to see if they were either hiding somewhere like they usually did or just was messing with Sarah. Either way, it was the same thing and Sarah played along with the game with a smile on her face as she kept on searching around.

But Mangle was nowhere to be found, Sarah still looking around until finally, she came up to her garage, turning on the light to see Mangle huddled up in the corner. She called out to them but they didn’t respond, Sarah, going up to the fox before the fox themselves spoke up.

”Sarah, can I ask you a question?”

Sarah paused, herself already in the middle of the distance between the door and her friend.

”Yeah, what is it?”

”Am I beautiful? And be honest with me, don’t just tell me anything, just be completely honest with me like you are to yourself.”

Sarah blinked.

”Mangle, what are you-”

”Just answer the question, Sarah, please!”

Mangle’s second head turned itself over towards Sarah’s direction, it’s own eye watching Sarah as if it knew better than her at all. Sarah frowned her eyebrows but she said her answer straight and clear.

”I do think you’re beautiful, Mangle, I don’t care that you think otherwise and how other people treat you. I know how you feel Mangle, I mean, look at me, I don’t like how I look at all and people don’t even talk to me because of it but you made me feel happy about myself.”

The fox’s head tilted a bit, it’s second head muttering something that Sarah couldn’t hear.

”I just-you’re the only pers-robot out there that listened to me and understand how I feel about being in a body like this. I can’t talk to my mom because she’ll judge me, I can’t talk to my brother because he’s far away, I can’t talk to my best friend because I feel like I’m putting all this guilt over her shoulders, and I can’t talk to myself because I don’t want to drive myself crazy!”

Sarah held her hands to her face, wiping away the tears that ran down her face, the fox coming close to Sarah, unbeknownst to Sarah, she didn’t see the sharp object glittering from within the mangled creature themselves.

There was a bunch of shifting around, Sarah wiping her tears still before she looked at Mangle, the fox themselves hoisted up a little, as to show their somewhat height difference between themselves and the young teenager.

”Sarah.”

Mangle asked, their second head still muttering.

”Do you want to know why I don’t feel beautiful, even after all this time and why I’m hiding from you?”

Sarah gave a little nod.

”Because I was broken Sarah, I was broken by not the children but by the young boy that gave me life and the man who had rebuilt me into something more when my friends were all torn apart for scraps. I was made not into a friend for children to okay with, I was made into a monster by the hands of that said man.”

Sarah was confused again but Mangle continued, their wires and metal body parts circling Sarah almost like a comfort, but now it felt wrong. Very, very wrong…

”But he left one day and never came back and when other people came in, they threw me away, I was torn apart again and thrown all around like a ragdoll. I was useless, a heap of trash, pathetic even, and no one wanted me at all, so I was forced to hide and attack anyone who used me like I was nothing to them.”

The coils started to get tighter around Sarah, the young girl then finally struggling as the fox brought her close to its sharp but shiny metal chest. The second head started to speak louder now, it’s words mixed with it it’s own nonsense and static-filled nature.

”M-mangle!”

”I then realized something when I killed a random lady before me, her guts splattered all around with her face smashed in like a broken party table. I felt accomplished somehow, a sense of belonging by myself in that small house before, the sense of dread coming from me then dissolving into nothing at all. Do you know what I realized, Sarah?”

”Mangle, let go-Mangle!”

”I realized that someone didn’t need to put on makeup to look beautiful, someone doesn’t need to dress up in tight clothes to look beautiful, she doesn’t need to wear expensive jewelry to be beautiful, she didn’t need to have to behave like a slut to be beautiful either!”

Sarah started to bang her hands on Mangle, her struggling still persistent as she struggled to breathe under the robot’s hold, Mangle’s hands then clamping around Sarah’s plump face to keep her eyes on theirs.

The second head started to scream now, it’s own words how starred to make sense to Sarah.

”fun-today-you-here-them-I-you-haha-break.”

”MANGLE!”

”Beauty didn’t come from by looks alone, Sarah, they come from inside of people, from inside of their bodies right down to their beating heart! Do you know how that’s like, to have to be beautiful in any way on the outside but now doing it in the inside, Sarah?! It’s terrible, it’s exhausting too, I hate it, I hate it so much, I just hate how you can look up to those sluts on your walls and call them their idols!”

Sarah started to cry now, earning another tight squeeze from the robot fox.

” It’s pathetic, you’re pathetic to have to like those whores when you should like yourself, Sarah, like everything your parents gave you and what you grew up with. But no, you don’t appreciate what you have and decide to want to become someone else you didn’t want to be, start to believe in a fantasy on spending times with those girls from school!”

”happy-no-sad-yes-pathetic-pathetic-pathetic-pathetic.”

Sarah gave out a cry for help, the sudden pain of her lungs being pushed inward by the metal’s force made her sick to her stomach, it made her want to throw up and honestly, she would go to do that if it wasn’t for Mangle digging their nails into Sarah’s scalp, focusing her attention once more towards the fox.

”But I can forgive for that Sarah, you’re only 14, and you’re growing up so fast and I know that you’ll be able to have to grow out of this in no time. But I don’t believe that, and neither do you, and I know you’ll continue to have to feel this way on how you hate your body for many more years to come.”

”Mangle, please, stop it, I won’t do that, please!”

”liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar-liar.”

Mangle brought Sarah’s face closer to their head, more specifically on the level of their height, their eye now inches away from Sarah.

”Stop lying, Sarah, we all know that isn’t true, we all know one day you would have enough of your body and start to starve yourself or even worse, force yourself to throw up to get all those nutrients out of your body so that you can thin yourself up.”

Mangle shook their head in disapproval, like how Sarah’s mother would do tine to time again.

”But I know a way to fix you, it worked on many others before you, and it worked out for me.”

Sarah gasped, each of her limbs now hung about, all of the wires each pulling her limbs far off than where they should be, Sarah’s breathing then getting more rational.

But all Mangle would do is smile on her reaction.

”I can make you beautiful.”

The mangled fox said, Sarah’s limbs now growing numb each second as the metal started to pull even harder away from each other, earning a pop or two from Sarah’s bones, making the poor girl cry out in agony.

”Oh, and this will hurt, but you know what people say about beauty!”

Sarah screamed again, as Mangle started to open their jaw out wide, thus revealing their many rows of teeth, the many rows that Sarah didn’t even notice at all.

”Beauty is pain.”

Mangle then bit down on Sarah’s head, their wires and metal parts all twisting Sarah’s limbs all into directions that shouldn’t even be able to possible, Sarah’s own words all jumbled and misdirected as the blood started to spill out of her head.

The fox not even bothered by what it was doing, started to break Sarah’s body up, even more, their second head finally talking once more.

”To-Be-Beautiful-”

It then went silent as Mangle tore Sarah’s arm clean off out of its socket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah: I think you're beautiful!  
> Mangle: *obsessIVE FEELINGS ARISE*


	3. Millie's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I thought I couldn't make this story any edgy than it should be-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may say that this Funtime Freddy isn't the original Funtime Freddy but this was made like last year or something and after months of thinking but really was me thinking for five seconds I just made it out like the original Funtime Freddy. I'll write a story on how that makes sense sooner or later if I'm not too lazy, lol-
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of torture, death, blood, slight gore, and Funtime Freddy basically being Funtime Freddy to a depressed edgy girl.

Omg, this story made me so uncomfortable not on Millie’s part but on how Funtime Freddy acted like-

Who thought it was a good idea to have to give this bear books about torture, someone please tell me who did it so I can throw hands at that person. This bear goes all out on torture like he has a kink for it and I’m pretty sure that’s the case or maybe he just hyper fixated on something he likes.

Whatever was the case, Funtime Freddy scared me more than I had to before, now all I know from the bear is that he loves to torture and frequently talks about it. Uh, yeah, NOPE-

Okay, now for Millie.

Look, guys, I hate how people are putting shit on this poor girl just because she whines and acts like a gothic crybaby or something like that, but at the same time, SHE IS 14 YEARS OLD.

Like, you ALL act like you didn’t do anything cringy when you were 14, coupled with the fact that Millie’s parents are terrible people on what they do. They’re trying their best but the more they do something, the opposite happens and all hell breaks loose. Like, who the fuck decides to open up a food truck stand even when you can’t cook for yourself?

So yeah, Millie acts the way she is because she is young and her parents are terrible at making decisions for themselves, they’re halfway across the world right now, smh.

But I’ll never forgive her for not taking those cookies from her grandpa and saying thank you, everyone now has the right to throw hands at her for that.

Alright, now to my Au-

So literally everything happens as it does in the story, Millie being edgy, her being rude, her meeting and having problems with Dylan, and whatever but the ending is different.

So we start with this Funtime Freddy who, in my Au, isn’t the Funtime Freddy from Sister Location but instead a prototype thrown away by William himself. The reason seems to be as reasonable as it is as the bear was too unhinged near children and William powered it down and threw it out, not even realizing that it refuses to die just yet.

So with this bear, when he finally stabbed himself to decapitate Millie, he pulled the sword out only to see such little blood came with it. Confused, he stabbed his stomach again and again, in any dizzy array to try to get more blood but he was met with nothing but small droplets. Now getting angry, the bear opened up his stomach to see what was the problem only to have a determined 14-year-old roll right out of his stomach and immediately run off towards the door, her neck bleeding.

The bear chased after her, the trash thrown at his way not making him flinch at all as he grabbed Millie and tried to bring her back inside him only to have her get out of her sweater. Dazed and losing blood, Millie tried to get through an opening possible since her sense of direction was getting hazy, and this bear wasn’t going to wait on her to regain what consciousness she had left.

So Millie ran off anywhere in the workshop, her attention both on finding an escape route and getting to her family immediately after that to take her to a hospital. The bear ran after her, calling out her name while laughing it’s usual insane laugh as Millie struggled to go on. He was getting close, and Millie wasn’t having it anymore, grabbing an old shovel nearby and waiting for the bear to come close, and once it was close, she swung the shovel, smacking the bear right on his face.

The bear stepped back a bit, it’s hand on its face as it was stopped temporarily, Millie taking all chances she got and got to a nearby window, breaking it wide open with the shovel as she finally got out. The bear’s screams radiating off of her grandpa’s workshop as she finally made it inside, slamming the door shut behind her. It was getting blurry now, her steps staggered and her breathing muffled, Millie walked up to her family who was just enjoying their dinner, their faces suddenly turning dark once they set upon Millie’s condition.

”h-el-”

Millie let out a gasp before she fell to the ground, her body giving in on herself as she fell unconscious. Her Aunt going up to her, calling out her name as her uncle immediately called an ambulance. Her two cousins scared out of their minds as her grandpa did as well, seeing a large gash imprinted on Millie’s neck.

Millie was immediately taken to a hospital, her own family waiting impatiently in the waiting room as they waited for the results.

Millie survived, but when she finally woke up and asked on how she got the large gash on her neck, she shut her mouth and shook her head. She looked anxious like she was going to say the truth but in her mind, it sounded so insane that no one would believe her.

So she kept quiet until she mumbled out an answer that seemed reasonable.

”I was just messing with stuff, I’m sorry.”

After the trip to the hospital, Millie turned a complete 180 on herself, turning not into a goth girl but instead more into what she called ’aesthetically pleasing’ in her eyes. So it was down with all the black clothes and more with the pastel colors that Millie would wear for now on, her personality turning shy and sweet by the beginning of the new year.

It scared people even more than what they were of her before, I mean right when school started up again everyone didn’t see Millie but they saw a completely different girl come through the front door.

Millie, with her new look of a pastel shirt and some blue jeans, made it over to Dylan, who looked more surprised than worried. He didn’t even recognize her before she said it herself, their conversation being that of Millie apologizing about her behavior and how she treated Dylan before.

Dylan was still baffled but before he could say anything else, the bell rang and Millie excused herself to her first period, surprising her teacher as she made her way in there.

It surprised everyone, even more, when they saw Millie take a bite out of a hamburger in Lunch, knowing that Millie was a vegetarian before but now suddenly changed her diet. She even looked disgusted in herself to have to be eating it but she still went through it, not even bothering when Dylan looked at her with pure confusion.

It just didn’t make sense, this wasn’t the Millie Dylan knew, I mean, it just seemed someone who just seemed like a mirror replication of herself but more colorful?

Again, more questions met with the same answers.

”I just want to try something else, it feels nice, you know.”

”But this isn’t you, Millie, this isn’t you at all!”

She looked disturbed by that reaction, but who could blame her?

”I know, but it’s not like I have a choice.”

”Choice-what choice-Millie, what are talking about, is someone forcing you to do this?! Is this some joke to mess with me or something?”

Millie’s face scrunched up in worry, the look on her face suddenly darkening when the word ’someone’ passed through Dylan’s lips.

”Millie?”

”I have to go.”

”Millie-”

”I’m sorry, Dylan, I have to go, I’m sorry, I wish I can tell you but I can’t, I-”

The bell rang.

Dylan didn’t have time to say anything, he tried to reach out his hand to grab Millie’s own, but Millie immediately turned around, running off to be picked off by her grandpa.

Back home, Millie couldn’t sleep, her own hands trembling as she covered herself up even more with her blankets, her heart pounding in her chest as she did so.

It wasn’t like she had a choice to change, she HAD to change, for the better, for a better way to heal herself mentally on what happened before. She would have to force herself to like her new style of clothing, maybe kick it up a notch if she had to, just something that didn’t remind her of death!

Anything but death, please God…

*Tap*Tap*Tap*

Millie paused, the sudden chill coursed through her body as she held her breath, tears springing up in her eyes.

*Tap*Tap*Tap*

She didn’t turn around, she didn’t want to, she just couldn’t. She already knew who it was, and the worst part was that she knew what it was capable of. For better or for worse, this thing wasn’t going to stop on what it was going to do, it was just going to keep on going and going until it would finally catch up to her.

And kill her…

”MiLlIe…”

It called out, the tapping escalating along with the soft banging of its head against the window, the bear’s blue eyes glowing even brighter.

It called out her name again, forcing Millie to cover up her head with the pillow, millions of thoughts running through her mind as she did so.

The first one is: How did it climb so high, especially with its weight, to have to see her and only her?

The tapping continued as Millie kept on thinking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie: *lives*  
> Funtime Freddy: FUCK THIS SHIT, LETS START A RIOT-


	4. There's More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fnaf Oc's that will confuse everyone even myself-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Harriet Wilson is my Fnaf 3 guard while Liam Jones is my version of Phone Dude.  
> Warnings: Blood, mention of death, and some religious undertone so if that makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip.

Adam slowly closed the door behind him, carefully setting every deadbolt on as he made his way inside the house. He was quiet, his breathing just as smooth as did the blood that covered the upper half of his body.

He looked at the clock from the oven as he passed the kitchen, it was 2:10 in the morning, Liam would be asleep by now. Adam took that as his advantage to be even quieter than what he always was, especially now, to have to take a shower.

He carefully stepped into the room, Liam’s form still sleeping as he always did, his body nearly taking the whole bed, saliva drooling down his gaping mouth, his earphones still on listening in to whatever was on to have to keep him in peace.

Adam would laugh but that would only be when he has enough emotion to do such a thing, and that he was carefully getting his clothes to wear for his shower. A shirt, sweats, and undergarments were just fine for Adam, fashion wasn’t that special especially when this quarantine issue has been going on.

It had been too easy to go around now, everyone just staying inside to prevent themselves from getting a virus that will get to them eventually if they’re not too careful. Adam wasn’t going to act like humanity right now wasn’t as insane as it was on its acts to make every shelf of every store empty for the same of themselves and not to others.

Adam put those thoughts aside, for now, he turned on the shower and after stripping himself bare he stepped inside. The warm water cascaded itself down, washing away all the dried blood on his face before he moved on to properly wash. His dark hair felt so damp against his skin and if it wasn’t for the bullet he took from the old man then he wouldn’t have such a hard time finding it.

It was somewhere in there, now if he just reached into his mouth, carefully and more directly towards the back of his-

Adam hunched over and threw up over the drain of the tub, his stomach churning as he heard a small thump of metal hit the ground. He reached down and picked up the blood-stained (if you found even call it blood) bullet and examined it for a second before putting it to the side and then turning to wash his body.

As soon as he got out of the shower, Adam raised the bullet towards the center of his palm, and being careful as he was, he crushed it into a small pebble. It took a moment to have to do such a thing but he did and as soon as he did he threw it down the trashcan. It was nothing to him now, none of his business as well, it had hit him but it did not kill him, such a fool that old man was to do such a thing.

Adam cleared up the mirror, his reflection dimmed and wavered than what Liam and many others saw on a day to day basis. Some who were aware would see Adam as what he truly was, a husk of a being brought onto this existence for the sake of bringing a man down to his knees and soon onto Hell itself. Such a shame his power was no use of simple debris, really, it just fell on him and he was just as he was before, Adam Harriet Wilson, a nightguard who worked in Fazbear Frights.

Adam put his clothes on, ignoring the many eyes that sprouted out of his face, he forced them to shut and resemble the face of his disguise. No, not yet, he just couldn’t put himself to bring his true form yet, not until it was time to do so.

And that time will come, Adam!

He would say, in a dream of his not so far back.

You just need to do something for me…

Adam went under the covers next to Liam, his thoughts wavering as he draped his arm over the other. He took the responsibility to himself to have to take care of Liam’s mess and make sure he didn’t hurt himself by rolling himself off of the bed like last time. It was funny, yes, until Liam showed the bruise forming at his elbow that Adam helped to heal with some medicine from the cabinet and his energy as well.

”I know you’re awake by the way.”

Adam muttered, making Liam flinch as he awkwardly yet tirelessly turned over to his boyfriend with his nervous smile.

”What gave it away?”

”You moved your leg over to the side to give me more room in this bed when I got out of the shower.”

Liam gave a small laugh, moving closer to his partner as he did so.

”How was it?”

”He shot me, right in-between my eyes, he thought he got me before I got right back up and smashed his head over with the same gun.”

”I didn’t think an old man like Jeff would pick that much of a fight, I mean, that not I was complaining, it’s just that surprised me.”

”He surprised me too, for a 58-year-old man, he can shoot well at close range but not by far, I blame that on his eyesight.”

There was an eerie silence.

”Anything about this Luis guy?”

”None so far, the Lord said that I’m not to move on until I take care of the rest he has to be taken care of.”

”Like who? More kids?”

”Unfortunately, yes and no. There’s this poor girl named Sarah stuck with an amalgamation of a fox that I need to take care of from New Jersey and another young girl facing a certain bear from Minnesota.”

Liam hummed a little.

”I’m sorry you have to go through all of this, I know it’s too much for you to handle, but as soon as all of this is over I’ll-”

”Leave?”

Adam stayed quiet, his eyes boring into Liam’s hazel ones.

”Sorry, it’s just I don’t know what will happen if all of this ends, or if it ends at all, and when you leave, what would I do without you?”

Adam was still quiet.

”Sorry, I really shouldn’t-”

Liam held his breath, lips connected to his own as just as they were on his, they immediately left as they did.

”I’ll never leave you, Liam, even if this ends or it doesn’t, I don’t think I would want to have to watch you suffer any more than I should be doing this at all.”

Liam gave a small smile, nodding a little before he let himself rest himself by easing his paranoid thoughts. 

Who was he kidding to have to think Adam would leave him, or at least maybe he would leave Adam?

“…”

The two then spent the rest of the night together in a tight embrace, the first to fall asleep was Liam ok Adam’s chest while Adam slept last, his dreams over on the Lord giving him new instructions on what to do next.

He’s lucky.

Adam thought.

He’s lucky that I’m busy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam: I killed an old man.  
> Liam: K, let's cuddle-


	5. I Can't Sleep anymore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that easy to have to get over the trauma, you know, it takes time and to talk to someone-that is-if anyone could believe you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but oh well-  
> Warnings: Mention of abuse, blood, and anxiety so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip.

He can't sleep all that much anymore, every time he would fall asleep the image of the golden bunny would flash in his mind as he would trigger himself to have to use his inhaler.

He wouldn't look at the Easter Bunny the same, that's for sure, but at the same time, he couldn't help but cry at the thought of it as well. The clear image of sharp fangs came below from the bunny, no, it was a grown man’s teeth, yellowed and crooked and out for blood.

The man beneath the costume was not a man at all but instead a monster that Oswald unwillingly let loose and capture by the end of the frightening adventure. And all those nights before, he couldn't sleep knowing that he was sleeping with his mother, the thought that he would kill her and then himself next was too much to bear.

Oswald held up his legs to his chest, his body shaking as he took another inhale of his inhaler, taking a moment to calm himself. His head turned over at the side of his bed before he looked away with tears in his eyes, his body shaking even more as he held his hand to his face.

”Dammit-”

Oswald cried silently into the palm of his hand, the quiet yet calming sounds of the rain pattering against his window didn't help him at all. The thoughts on what he lost to that monster were too much for him, so he cried as he would always do at night and pray for any way for salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald: *very sad*  
> Me: That's so sad, William, play casual bongos-


	6. You Have A New Friend? What's Their Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of name could you give to a fox-like Mangle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None so far except for lying.

Sarah did have her best friend Abby, both of them were glued together by Sarah being the shy one and Abby being the eccentric one. They always had each other’s back especially when one of them was having a bad day or needed help on something.

When it came to Sarah suddenly coming to school with a worried look on her face, Abby was the one to ask her what was wrong. Sarah just shrugged and said it was another argument with her mom again about her weight and how much she should eat on her diet.

There were no changes, those mind-bending discs don't exist in my Au, I just mainly focus more on the psychology of the characters instead. So instead of Sarah’s body changing, her personality starts to change more and more.

Sarah starts to be a little bit happier with the hint of worry but she would just dismiss it and try her best to speak more positively on herself and make new friends. Abby then would ask what was up with her and her sudden personality change and Sarah not wanting to say anything about a mangled fox in her own home then says she made a new friend in her neighborhood.

”What’s her name?”

Sarah looked up at Abby, her mind abruptly spilling out a name that didn't make sense.

”What? Her name was what?”

”Eleanor, their name is Eleanor!”

What kind of name was that to a fox-like Mangle?  
Sarah thought to herself, thinking that she would just ask Mangle later back home what kind of alias they would use.

”I like that name, it sounds cute.”

”Yeah, they keep changing their name, you know, they’re kinda struggling to find themselves at the moment.”

Abby gave a firm nod.

”That’s okay, as long as they’re discovering themselves and be nice to you and everyone else, they’re my friend too.”

Sarah nodded, her thoughts now on how Mangle was going to think about all of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah: Eleanor!  
> Me: There, that's it, she said the name, will I get attention for my stories now?


	7. Take Apart And Put Back Together Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mangle gets to play take apart and put back together at last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, gore, death, mentions of torture, and a really messy crime scene.

They mangled up their organs all around, making it as messy and tangled as it would be for the pure action to try to make Sarah beautiful. It was a mesmerizing sight, truly a masterpiece for anyone to see for themselves and possibly talk about for many years to come.

Sarah’s mother wouldn't come home in a few hours and if Mangle wasn't mistaken they had only a few minutes before the cops would come in. Sarah’s screams of help would be heard, no doubt, she had neighbors, they all can hear and call for help.

The fox looked down at the massacre before them, their eye trying to find that one special aspect of the organs that they needed to keep with them. Their second head muttered out loud with its neck going over towards the direction of the item.

”heart-soul-her-that-yes-get.”

”I know, I’m getting it, calm down!”

Mangle grabbed the limp heard on their plastic claw, carefully setting it within their chest, covering it with wires and other scraps of metal to keep it there. It felt nice, it felt right, they felt complete again, and with that, the fox wet off to clean the blood off of themselves.

They looked at the corner of the garage, digging into the cabinets before they got out an old rag and a cleaning spray. It took a while to have to clean themselves, the rag already covered with blood as Mangle hummed in glee.

They were as shiny and clean as they were before, their entire body crawling over at the window of the garage, their eye looking back at the carnage they made. Mangle gave a small smile, moving back a bit to give the now mangle head a kiss to their forehead before getting themselves out of the window.

Mangle crawled into the forest, their mind now back to try to find anyplace else to try to hide and escape the sins that may catch up to them. But unbeknownst to Mangle, a soul followed right with them, even if she didn't know it yet, she’ll wake up to the sight of the mangled fox just as soon as she was far, far away from home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mangle: I just killed a teenager, I'm so quirky, lol!


	8. Sarah Wakes Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mental breakdown, anxiety, death mentioned, religious undertone, fear, gore, and weapons.

She woke up on the dirt floor, her body feeling heavy and aching all over, the young teenager’s first senses feeling like cold water on her whole body. The sound of metal hitting metal greeted her ears, Sarah allowing sitting herself up as she covered her ears and tried to get herself to see clearly.

It took a moment but Sarah could see clearly but as soon as she did, she looked all around in confusion, metal and wires all piled together, every scrap of debris build like a kind of beaver’s nest but more cramped and complicated. She groaned, her head thumping with agony as she tried to get up, but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

”there-hi-not-how-yes-no-you-sarah-”

”I thought I told you to-”

Sarah turned her head around slowly, her eyes suddenly connecting with one glowing yellow eye. The mangled fox paused for a moment, their claws over at some metal before they dropped it onto the dirty ground.

”Sarah?”

It was then that Sarah screamed.

It took a while for the two to try to understand the situation, especially Sarah, one dead teenager, and one mangled fox stuck in a claustrophobic environment. Sarah is the one to be in complete denial while Mangle was the one to ask all the questions.

They were confused as to why Sarah was with them in the first place, it shouldn’t be possible at all, this hasn’t ever happened before. All they can do now is be with Sarah, they’re metal and wires circling the young girl as she screamed and cried for anyone to help her.

”Oh shush now, no one can hear the dead and even if they could they can do nothing but listen.”

It took Sarah a long time to have to believe that but after screaming at many passing people most of them walking through her and many other people just like her but the man with a pole sticking through his entire head was enough to make Sarah uncomfortable. Talking to Mangle was just asking to be pulled into their lies and collective obsession with beauty, which both aspects of those subjects made Sarah very sick and very tired to have to hear over and over again.

She has tried to possess Mangle, many times actually, but because of that damn second head always screaming at her, all Sarah could do is jump and walk away. Mangle would sometimes let Sarah take over but only for a little while before the second head would jump out and snap at Sarah to get out.

Resting her soul was hard, she has tried a lot of times she did, but all she would get in return was Mangle being amused by the effort and other souls walking by and telling her they tried for decades with no results. She felt like she was going to go insane…

It was chaos when Adam came along, Sarah could feel his presence from afar, and so did many other souls too. Mangle told Sarah to stay put but Sarah didn’t listen to them, she looked over at where the source had come from.

A man with a jacket looked to be unamused from the many souls reaching out and grabbing onto him, their pleas of their souls to finally rest were so loud that Sarah had to cover her ears. They were all begging for this one man to let them rest their souls, their hands or hand clawing at his jacket or pants to make him stop and set then free.

He ignored all of them and went to Sarah, he paused a bit, looking down at the girl as she looked up at him.

”Where are they?”

Sarah slowly raised her pointed finger towards the now fleeing figure of the mangled fox from across the junkyard. The man the ran past her, his eyes wide and concentrated and his body moving in very smooth and fluent actions. Mangle still ran off, their second head screaming out in fear as the man then came even closer to them, the man then reached into the side of his belt, suddenly bringing out a sword from out of nowhere.

Mangle didn’t have enough time, their claws reaching out to protect themselves from the man only to get themselves cut open. The sword only came down so fast and so furious that even Sarah didn’t even see it coming, the mangled fox screamed out in agony as they were falling apart. Their parts of metal and wires then falling apart like a building struck down by force, their screams heard by deaf ears from souls all around.

The fox even dared to have to call Sarah to have to help them out, at best tell the man that they did nothing wrong! But Sarah simply turned around and covered her ears, eyes close shut, she ignored any more pleas coming from the fix as they continued to fall apart until they were nothing more than scrap parts.

The man got out a bag from his other pocket and collected the parts altogether, all of them mangled up to nothing but what used to be a child performer. When they were done, they then walked offer at the part of the junkyard where garbage was to be burned just as soon as it arrived at the yard in the first place. The flames extinguished and demolished what was left of the fox, the man staying for as long as he could to have to make sure that there was nothing that would ever come back up.

Sarah felt a warm yet soft touch on her shoulder, making her flinch, she looked up at the man with a scared look on her face. Her blue eyes shaking as she thought that the man was going to hurt her next, but he didn’t even do that at all, instead, he reached over his hand to have to take here.

”You don’t have to worry about them anymore, they’re gone now.”

He said, still with a straight face.

Sarah looked at where the man had slain the mangled fox.

”My name is Adam, I was sent down here to have to save others from situations specifically like this. You’re not the first and not the last, but I can tell you now that you can leave now.”

”But I can’t.”

Sarah whimpered.

”I tried it before, I can’t go, I’m stuck.”

”That’s because you stressed yourself to have to try to get yourself free; the more you do that, the more your soul hangs on itself to be stuck in just one spot.”

Sarah looked up at the man again, suddenly realizing what hangs over his head. It glowed so bright that Sarah had to raise a hand to her eyes to try to shield her eyes from the light.

”Now, come along, this place isn’t good for you anymore.”

Sarah held onto the angel’s hand, she suddenly breathed in, air flowing through her lungs as she breathed out slowly. The color suddenly flooding into her body once again, she started to cry, the pain of what she had to endure for so long now gone by just one touch.

Sarah hugged the angel close as he softly picked her up in his arms and finally carried up the glowing staircase alongside with other souls.

”Thank you.”

She cried as she finally passed the gates of paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah: *is having a mental breakdown*  
> Mangle: Aww, it's okay. *hugs her*


	9. Hide And Seek But With A Goofy Bear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide all you want, but he'll always find you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of injury, anxiety, fear, and manipulation.

She was shivering, terribly, her legs uncontrollably bouncing up and down as she crouched in-between clothes and the wall of her closet. Her heart beating so hard that held her hands to her mouth to stop hyperventilating on herself.

He was still looking for her, his footsteps echoing throughout the whole house as the young teen hid from him. Her dark eyes looked over at her closet, her body going cold as she heard the knob of her door slowly turning.

She had already locked the door but she knew that this thing had the physical capacity to break down her entire door. And that knob wasn’t going to hold up any longer, it kept on moving all around until it would just-

*CRACK*  
…break…

Millie held her breath, her eyes going wide as she watched the knob of her door slowly turn over, the door gradually opening up to something far worse than death. Millie moved a shirt over her face, only peaking out so little through the gaps of the closet to watch the horror unfold.

There he was, the bear that has been haunting her for months on end, the bear that caused her so much pain, so much turmoil, so much agony every waking and sleeping moment of her life. She couldn’t take it anymore, the more torture she had to endure was too much, the fact that she was caught last time and had her wrist broken was too much to bear!

But she had to do this, Millie had to do everything that she could to try to get this thing under control, at least for how long it would appreciate how she was agreeing to all of this. If she did agree to have to play these games, then he would hurt others she cared about in her life, everyone that she depended on to have to keep her sanity in check.

He said himself that if she didn’t play his games at all then other people would play his games and upon Millie asking why the bear laughed and looked at her with a serious look on his face, his faceplates moving in and out of its way.

”You already know…”

Millie snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her bed move over, not necessarily flipped over but instead moved out of the way to watch what was underneath. There was a small giggle.

”Oh, Lamp chomp, you know where to hide from me!”

There was another screech, one from the desk that was from the corner of the room, the chair being thrown across the room as a result.

”But we all know I learn and when I learn I get to know where you hide!”

The bear laughed again, Millie choosing to try to ignore the bear’s constant threats as she held her hands to her head. Her heart was beating so fast it was practically the only thing that she could focus on than the bear itself.

God, please, anyone, can’t anyone save her?!

”Hey!”

Millie gasped, her head looking over at the voice, her body freezing up as two glowing blue eyes started her down through the gaps of her closet doors. Millie didn’t speak, her tears immediately started to run down her face as she started to whimper.

”I found you!”

One large gaping claw reaches over to the young teen, her screams instantly cut short as the claw clutched her jaw shut and yanked her out of the closet. The bear giggling excitedly as he dragged Millie out into his full sight, her attempts to try to get the bear to let go felt like leaves falling over his shoulders.

”Oh, silly Millie, was THAT the best hiding place you could have picked out to get away from me?!”

The bear asked, expecting a response from the girl even when he was practically preventing her to breathe at all. All Millie could do was whimper and struggle to breathe underneath the bear’s claw, her own words forming so little to show that she needed to get out now!

The bear gave a disappointed sigh, his eyes closing for a moment before he let go of Millie, letting the girl fall to her knees, coughing in out to get some air in her lungs. He didn’t even let her rest before he reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her up and out if her room, the girl crying out for help for her grandpa she fought once more.

Millie called out for her grandpa once again before she was thrown over to another room, her whole body flying before she hit the side of her hip against something hard and wet. It took a moment to realize it but Millie was laying next to a full bathtub, her reflection coping her fear as she looked back to see the bear close the door behind him.

”You know what, I’ve been thinking, the other games I played were too hard on you, I feel like I should try something new for once!”

Millie gave out another whimper, the bear’s towering form overcoming her within seconds. His smile is so wide it nearly would split his face in two if it wasn’t for the faceplates that were on him.

”I think a little swim should help you with that drowsy problem of yours! You’ve been tired lately and I can’t let that happen when we’re playing our games!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie: *hides*  
> Funtime Freddy: OWO, time to kill again!


	10. Where Did He Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the dump, from the dark, from the depths of Hell, from everywhere but the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of torture, pain, fear, and anxiety.

”What bear?”

Millie looked up at her grandpa, her eyes grazing over his concerned face when she asked the simple question: Hey grandpa, what’s with that bear in your workshop?

”You know, when I was-uh-messing with stuff from your workshop, before Christmas, and I saw that bear at the very back. What is that? Where did you get it?”

It took a moment before the old man snapped his fingers, a smile playing on his face.

”Oh, that bear, you had me confused there for a second, Millie!”

The old man held his hand to his chin, seemingly thinking to himself on the bear itself.

”I got that bear way back, I believe 5 years ago or something, I was just visiting a friend of mine, he lived in a small town in Utah. It was his birthday and he was a collector like me and we were just going around in a junkyard like we always do until we met a man there.”

”What man?”

Mille asked but then interrupted herself.

”Sorry-”

”Nono, it's alright. Now, this man was a strange but confident one, for some reason or another he was wearing a suit in a junkyard of all places! That should have concerned me a but if it wasn't for the fact that his skin had scars all over, and I mean it, I didn't mean to look at him for too long but he dismissed it with a smile.

He had a bad accident way back when he was a teenager, a little troublemaker he was playing with fire and a bunch of fireworks until BOOM, his body was burned to a crisp and he had to go to the emergency room. He was blessed enough to have to survive but he's grown to appreciate his skin over the years and now jokes about his appearance time to time again.”

Millie shivered at the thought of that accident, not because of what that man had to go through but on how on the bear’s previous threats on how he would do such a thing to her.

”Now, it just so happened that this man, I forgot his name, had found that bear underneath all that rumble. My friend and I helped him get it out but when we got a clearer look at it, my friend stopped what he was doing and looked at it in disgust.

I asked him what was the matter and he responded that he had enough of that company already and when I said that it was just a robot he just turned around and left! I called out to him but he went off to his home like he always did, so when I looked at the other man all he could do was smile and shrug.”

Millie wouldn't blame that man for her life.

”He said himself that the certain company that made this kind of robots had a bad past, something about small kids disappearing, I heard it before way back in the mid-’80s but that would be that. Guess that must have affected my friend as it did with that small little town, and I can't blame him for that at all.

But you already know me, Millie, I always like to collect things that were always interesting to my eyes and especially the past as well. So I bought it from the junkyard, the man who helped me told me to take good care of that bear since he was a rarity, which I thought was a good chance to take.”

”How much?”

”Huh?”

”How much did that bear cost?”

Millie asked, now wondering what that bear was worth.

”Well, it was about 38 dollars, it was cheap but I didn't ask any questions about it, I just took it and went off with it like I always did. And now it's in my workshop, just standing there, I always try to look what's inside of it from time to time again and when I do I always find something new.

Last time I checked, I found a piece of a shirt in there, I can only guess it was from the junkyard and it was stuck in between two metal plates in the bear’s mouth. It never ceases to amaze me how much that company was made to make something so interesting on the outside and from the inside.”

Millie thought for a moment.

”What was the company called?”

”I believe it was called ’Afton Robotics Incorporated’ or maybe ’The Fazbear Company’, either of those two were from what the man could tell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie: Where did you come from?  
> Funtime Freddy: See these scars from my knees? Those are from Hell-


	11. Broken Parts For A Clown...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you keep going? Bodies keep piling up and time is running out for you the more the rain falls; where do you think this MAN could be, hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I somewhat like it-  
> Warnings: Mentions of death.

It was looking for a new body, a bulky one, in fact, one that can make it look more human underneath the cloak he wore to hide what he was.

Ennard didn't have any more time, he had killed five people in this town already and by far the man who took him pictures was already blowing his cover. As far as the clown knew, everyone else within it had already complained about their paranoia of the situation, at least some of those voices debating whether to go back or not.

”Shut up.”

Ennard would say, perching himself upon a roof of a small building, looking down at the town they resided in, his only eye over at the police car that hid beside the building.

”I keep on hiding and if I see anything else blowing my cover, that's when we strike.”

Ennard ran off and jumped over towards another roof of a building, going off once more towards the junkyard that was a few miles away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennard: I just want to survive.  
> Everyone else: *COMPLAINING ENHANCES*


	12. Fight Back Or At Least Prepare For The Worst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pawn in the game, who else will come up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an ask from Tumblr way back about if my version of Millie fought against Funtime Freddy and I answered and then got a lot of edgy again-  
> Warnings: Injury, blood, fear, anxiety, and mentions of death.

She has many times than she could count or even remember.

Millie has tried to attack the bear in any way she can which unfortunately failed every time because this bear is taller, stronger, smarter, and well this bear is way FASTER than he looks, I can tell you all that. 

She always lost and the result always ended up with Millie getting hurt and the worst one that Millie would have to remember would be her wrist getting twisted to the point where it breaks. It was the worst pain she had to face and her excuses to try to explain to both her grandpa and her parents are getting limited and very suspicious. She would tell the truth but if she did no one would believe her and Funtime Freddy will know she ratted out on him and he’ll have to make sure she stays quiet. 

There was a point when it was lunchtime but Millie had already sneaked outside to get some alone time for herself when Dylan came up behind her and pretty much confronted her about her behavior. Dylan respects people’s private life and everything but with how much Millie has been failing both mentally and physically he needs to know the truth even by confronting her about it face to face. It was then, finally, that Millie broke down and finally confessed on what was happening to her for the past few months.

Dylan didn’t believe her at first, he honestly had the idea that her grandpa was the one to have to be the one to hurt her, even in his thin and slump like form. But with a sneaky night from her own house late at night, right in the bushes next to her grandfather’s workshop, he saw the bear himself emerge from the workshop all happy and giddy to have to start the night. Blame Dylan for snapping a twig when he was about to leave because as soon as he did the bear stopped for a moment, its eyes glowed a bright blue before it’s face split apart and hissed in the air.

“whO’S thErE?!”  
The bear called out, moving around slowly but carefully, it’s face-plates moving all around in a cycle before his vision looked over at where Dylan was. 

It paused again, it’s smile glowing slightly as it giggled to itself.

Dylan hid deeper in the bushes, his eyes widened even at the dim light emitting from the full moon above, he could still see the shadowy figure of the bear standing not so far but not so close to him. He held his breath, feeling every second pass by slower than the last the sudden opening of a window, Millie herself poking her body out with her eyes brimmed with tears.

“Hey, I’m up here!”  
She called out, grabbing a folder perched onto the desk in her room’ she threw it at the bear, who in turn hissed at her and then proceeded to run off towards in the house quickly. 

Millie looked where Dylan was and gave him a sad look in her eyes but before Dylan could say anything she waved her free hand at him to signal him away before she shut and locked her window shut. Dylan wanted to do something, his thoughts scrambling over each other as he tried to think upon what else to do but he chose to run off towards his home, his mind finally settling on one single thing.

When school started up again, Millie was once more outside, eating away at a crusty looking hamburger before a journal was dropped at her side, making her flinch and lookup. It was Dylan, and he looked serious, sitting down next to her and opening his journal, roaming through the pages before he went up to one page scribbled with sentences both crossed and highlighted.

“What’s that?”  
Millie asked, rubbing at her now sleeved covered arms.

“A way to get rid of that thing once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie: I don't know what to do!  
> Dylan: All these years of reading dystopian novels will finally pay off-


	13. A Special Surprise For The Birthday Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, aren't you the Birthday Girl?!? Don't you want your special birthday gift!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anxiety, fear, breakdowns, and mentions of death.

It wasn't suspected it wasn't.

Millie got a buzz from her phone, just as she did she immediately felt a wave of dread wash over her as she picked it out of her pocket and looked at the message.

It’s here. Get out.

Millie looked over at the crowds of people around her, she was suddenly dizzy, turning around left and right, up and down to have to see where he was. It was that anxiety she had that wouldn't let her go and the only other person that would be the girl that clung onto her wrist and dragged her out of the crowd. Hannah took Millie away and sat her down on a random bench, her free hand on her phone she immediately texted the group chat.

Where is it?!

Around the corner, it's getting closer, nearby the Ferris wheel.

Hannah looked up from her phone, beyond the many arrays of people she saw the all too familiar black top hat floating around people’s heads. The sudden laughter reaching far and wide was already the topping point, the 14-year-old huffed as she grabbed Millie’s arm and ran off with her towards the other side of the carnival. Millie was tripped over herself, the tears that ran down her face clouded her vision as Hannah guided her towards safety.

’For once, this fucking thing couldn't handle this day out of all days to have to leave her alone?!’

Hannah thought, stopping by a corn maze, she thought twice before a booming voice echoed in the crowd.

”I HeArD Th-tHErE WaS A B-biRtHdAy gIrL SoMeWhErE Ar-ROuNd hErE!!!”  
Shit!

Another buzz, Hannah didn't look at the text but she just gave the seemingly bored teenager a bunch of tickets and ran into the maze. Millie went along, her hands wrapped tightly around the other’s arm, she heaved in agony as they both ran off. They didn't know where they were going and honestly, this wasn't even a good idea, but it was the only way to have to confuse this thing and get out of here safely.

They made a somewhat dead end and an open pathway towards another path when Hannah checked her phone.

What the fuck are you doing?!

Hannah bit her bottom lip.

Doing something stupid.

There was an echoing laugh from afar that made Millie whimper.

And smart, just go to the Ferris Wheel, call me or text me, I don't care, just guide me and Millie out without that thing seeing us.  
Hannah turned off her phone and buried it deep into her pocket, she looked at Millie for a moment before she turned around and ran with her. She honestly didn't know where she was going and she was terrible at mazes, but this was the first thing she could think of. She turned two rights and one left before her phone buzzed, she hid behind a patch of corn before she looked at it.

I'm on the Ferris Wheel, I'm about to go up, Brooke will be by the maze wither by the end or start to see you guys.  
Hannah raised her glasses to her face, she noticed for a moment that Millie was looking over her shoulder to read the text. She gulped, even if the text was a signal of hope it still meant that they had a long way to go before the could make it out alive.

”Don’t worry, we just have to lose him in here and when the coast is clear we leave, just not through the corn, he might hear us and get to us quickly.”

Millie sniffed as she dried up the tears from her eyes, she wanted to say something but the clash of metal footsteps made her instantly shut up.

”I K-NoW YOu’rE A-RoUnD HErE S-OmEwHeRe! C-OmE ON OUt!”  
That sounded close, too close.

Hannah ran off again, Millie on her trail as they took as many turns and twists as they could get. Hannah’s phone buzzed right when Millie’s own did as well, Millie checked her phone with Hannah leading the way.

”Dylan said to take two rights and go straight ahead.”

Hannah nodded and did what she was told, unexpectedly passing by a few passersby who looked confused by the two teenagers running for their lives. It didn't matter, what mattered more was getting out of this corn maze and getting the Hell out of here alive and well. The sound of the metal footsteps were nearby, God knows how far this maze stretched but Hannah wasn't taking anything for granted and did what Dylan was texting.

Another buzz, two buzzes.

”Stop, he's close, go left.”

Hannah tool a sharp turn left, no doubt making poor Millie almost trip herself in the process but by now they had to get used to this.

Another round of laughter.

”W-HeRe a-rE Y-Ou t-wO?! I J-UsT W-AnT T-O G-IvE T-T-ThE B-IrThDaY G-IrL H-Er b-iG B-IrThDaY S-UrPrIsE G-IfT!”  
Counting Millie’s last birthday gift being a broken leg no one was taking a chance to have to think this one was any good. Hannah was about to take a right until she saw a glimmer of white from the corner of her eye, she gasped and turned the other way.

Another buzz came from the teenager's phones, Millie checked her phone and gasped, pushing Hannah farther forward, now she was taking the lead. Hannah didn't have enough time to comprehend why when she looked behind her, the image of the white and purple bear running towards them was coming fast, his footsteps not missing a single beat as he laughed his obnoxious laugh. He was close, so very close, close enough for his very hand-only hand to have to grab at Hannah’s braid if it wasn't for Millie yanking the girl towards the right and for the bear to crash against the corn stalks.

Hannah finally gasped, her breath held in for a long that it hurt finally brought her back to reality. She looked towards Millie as she turned three rights and a sudden left, finally pausing to catch her breath. The two teens caught their breath a bit, just for a few seconds as they looked down at their phones. Dylan had texted them multiple times on where to go, a lot of the messy and in upper caps but it all ended up in.

The ride is about to end for me, just go ahead three rights and four lefts and you should make it out.  
Hannah held her breath as there was a sudden wave of dread that hung over her, Millie caught wind of this a second earlier so she grabbed the other teen’s wrist and pulled her away. They took three rights and four lefts without fail, no mistake whatsoever but they suddenly paused. With their eyes widening and the air getting sucked into their lungs they crossed a dead end.

It didn't make any sense, Dylan had to know where the end was, this had to be a mistake!

Unless he types anything wrong or maybe his glasses we're overdue which they could be, the teen girls felt their throat tighten up as they saw the sign hanging to the corn.

You made it to the end, congratulations, now you just need to find a way out!  
Bullshit! This was complete bullshit!

Hannah turned around to have to run off but Millie was stuck on her two feet, her legs shaking and tears running down her face it took a moment before Hannah saw it too. The bear, with it’s splitting faceplates, glowing blue eyes, and it's ever so damning height overtook the teenagers as it giggled in excitement.

”I F-fOuNd y-oU...”  
It took one step.

Millie was already sobbing, hiding her face in Hannah’s sweater the poor teen could only stand there and watch.

Another step.

”oH, i-t's t-iMe, I-T'S T-ImE, o-h, I-T'S A-LrEaDy t-iMe f-fOr t-t-tHe s-uRpRiSe!”  
The creature giggled, it's faceplates moving about in excitement as it got closer, the two teen girls stepped away slowly right up until they hit the corn behind them. The bear giggled again, raising its nub like arm, the sudden wrapping and twists came alive and out came a metallic hand from it. Hannah didn't have time to question it before it reached over its stomach and then opened its hatch.

It was dark from the inside, the wires and metal plates weren't comprehensible from the full moon above or even by the lights at all. Hannah noticed Millie look up a little from her sweater only to whimper and look down again, trembling so hard that Hannah too was trembling with her.

”tHeRe’s r-oOm f-fOr o-OnE M-OrE P-ErSoN I-N T-HeRe, Y-Ou knOw, N-OtHiNg b-bUt a f-eW P-OpS ANd t-TwIsTs a-rOuNd y-oUr bOnEs t-o m-aKe t-hAt h-HaPpEn, R-IgHt?!”  
It laughed again, getting so close that t finally reached over not towards Hannah but to Millie.

”ThE B-bIrThDaY GIrL A-aLwAyS G-gOeS FIrSt!”  
There was a scream right after, not from Millie, not from Hannah, but from the bear itself.

It immediately flung into hysterics, it's whole body convulsing violently with sudden shocks until it finally fell to the ground, stomach still open and eyes dimmed to a dull black.

Both Hannah and Millie looked up in pure confusion until the sight of a blond-headed girl greeted them, her pose strong and brave she held a tase gun in her hands. Brooke gave another shock towards the mechanical bear, making it convulse all around again until she felt satisfied enough to have to bring the case right back and put the case on it for safety. The two teens were still in shock, both their eyes and mouths hung open before Brooke finally spoke up.

”See, I told you carrying a taser around would be handy!”

Both the girls ran over to Brooke and hugged her tightly, making her give a small laugh and hug them back. The three girls instantly ran off through the corn, pushing away what they could to finally get out of there and see where Dylan was. Dylan was parked up on bike by the parking lot, he looked so relieved to have to see everyone alive and well.

The four teens then exchanged hugs before they finally went off towards Dylan’s house, Brooke on Dylan’s bike, and Millie on Hannah’s, they all rode off into the night.

A movie night was a better way to celebrate tonight anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie and Hannah: *running away*  
> Dylan and Brooke: *struggling to help them*  
> Funtime Freddy: *trying to get Millie and Hannah through the corn maze*  
> Everyone else: Oh hey, a robotic bear, that's cool-


End file.
